1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of containers, and to the particular field of wrappers for liquid containers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many people consume liquid during various activities. Some of this liquid is for refreshment, and some of the liquid is necessary re-hydration during various activities. Often, consuming liquid is most enjoyable if the liquid is cold, or at least cooler than ambient temperature.
Accordingly, the art contains many examples of coolers and devices intended to maintain a liquid cool for extended periods of time even if that liquid is exposed to high temperature environments.
Some of these examples include wrappers or sleeves that are cooled in a refrigerator or freezer and then wrapped around a container. These sleeves work well, but have several drawbacks. As soon as the sleeve is removed from a freezer or from a refrigerator, it begins to warm up to ambient conditions. Thus, even if the sleeve is not immediately needed, its cooling ability immediately begins to degrade. Thus, some of the sleeve effectiveness is lost before it may actually be needed.
Therefore, there is a need for a sleeve or a wrap that is used to cool liquid in a container that will not begin to function until required.
Still further, if a sleeve must be chilled, pre-planning is required. That is, if someone wants to use a sleeve or a wrap to chill his or her drink, that person must plan ahead and place such a sleeve or wrap in a refrigerator or freezer so the sleeve or wrap is ready when desired. Such pre-planning may not always occur or be convenient.
Therefore, there is a need for a sleeve or a wrap that is used to cool liquid in a container that does not have to be pre-chilled prior to use.
Still further, such devices are often used when drinks are being consumed by a multiplicity of different people, such as at a party or the like. In such cases, people often leave their drink on a table or the like and forget it. If a plurality of people leave their drinks on a table, the drinks often become confused with each other. That is, one person does not know which is his or her drink. This generally results in a person simply getting a new drink. This can be wasteful and inconvenient.
Therefore, there is a need for a sleeve or a wrap that is used to cool liquid in a container that can be used to identify a particular drink and distinguish that drink from others.
To be most economical, a device such as a container wrapper should be re-usable. In this manner, the cost per use for the device will be reduced and will make the device attractive as well as versatile.
Therefore, there is a need for a sleeve or a wrap that is used to cool liquid in a container that can be re-used.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a sleeve or wrapper for beverage containers for liquid that is versatile and cost effective.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sleeve or a wrap, that is used to cool liquid in a container, that will not begin to function until required.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sleeve or a wrap, that is used to cool liquid in a container, that does not have to be pre-chilled prior to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sleeve or a wrap, that is used to cool liquid in a container, that can be used to identify a particular drink and distinguish that drink from others.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sleeve or a wrap, that is used to cool liquid in a container, that can be re-used.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a wrapper for a liquid container which comprises a body which is shaped and sized to hold a liquid container, such as a drink glass or a can or a bottle therein and which includes a bottom on which the bottom of the liquid container will rest when the wrapper is in use. An upper portion of the body has substances stored therein that are activated to produce light when combined. Substances are stored in a lower portion of the body that absorb heat when combined. The upper portion contains one or more first frangible capsules containing a first substance that produces light when mixed with the second substance surrounding the one or more first frangible capsules. Similarly, the lower portion contains one or more second frangible capsules containing a third substance that causes an endothermic reaction when mixed with the fourth substance surrounding the one or more second frangible capsules.
The sleeve or wrap embodying the present invention can thus be activated when needed so no pre-planning is required and can also be reused so it is economical. The sleeve or wrap also can be used to distinguish one drink from another as well as to display logos or other advertising indicia or to simply produce a pleasing aesthetic effect, thereby increasing the effectiveness of the device.